Living with the Consequences
by Mistygirl01
Summary: something happens at a party that changes Draco and Hermionies lives forever! UPDATED!!! CHAPTERS 4 & 5 NOW INCLUDED!! PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES!


Note: This story is rated pg-13 for intense subject matter. Disclaimer: I don't own Hary Potter or any other characters except un recognizable ones if there are any. Note: This is a Malfoy/Granger romance story but it includes pesonal experience(except mine ends differently)(I'll explain at the end of the story). NOTE! This is an example of how one choice can effect your entire life, this story has a deep moral.  
  
Chapter 1 How it happened.  
  
Hary Potter was so close, the golden snitch just inches away from his fingers. Behind him, Malfoy was going for the same target, for the team who caught the snitch was allowed a lot of points and usually won that round of Quittich. He reached his hand out farther, farther, HE CAUGHT IT!!! The croud erupted in screams and cheers that could be heard in the muggle world. Griffindor won.  
  
That night there was a party, a party only supervised by Snape, who was drunk from butterbeer. Everyone was only allowed one cup of butterbeer but so many got over 5, the number of which could determined by the number of late students the next morning. Hermionie Granger usually didn't drink but she did that night, 6 cups full! Harry had 3 and Ron had 4, but still Hermionie was drunk. She walked up to a boy with white hair, he was so hot, she thought. That night, the two made love, not really realizing what was happening.  
  
Chapter 2 The aftershock  
  
Hermionie Granger awoke in the arms of someone, she was in a serious hangover. The boy awoke right after her, they looked at each other, then screamed! I slept with Malfoy! She thought, her mind racing, her heart raging. "What are you doing?!" Hermionie interogated. She didn't remember anything of the previous day. "What are you doing?!" Draco asked her back, neither remembered. Hermionie quickly got out of bed and got dressed, still very pissed, shocked, and confused at what happened. She quickly got out of the Slitheren corridors and ran to the mess hall, where there were a bunch of other student's in a hangover. Harry and Ron ran to her. "Hermionie, what happened, you look horrible." Ron said as he looked her over, she hadn't brushed her hair or even put her tie on. "I don't know, one minute i'm at the party, the next thing I know I'm in bed with somebody." She whispered. Ron was shocked, Harry covered his ears and began to chant, "Say it ain't so, say it ain't so.'' She gave him the look that said. I"M NOT LYING. "Hermionie, if you don't mind me asking, who was it?" Ron asked her in a curious but serious tone. "Malfoy......" She whispered.  
  
Chapter 3 Whats happening to me? (two months later)  
  
Hermionie stood in the Griffindor corridors, her stomach hurt and she was feeling terrible, just like last week. Harry and Ron were by her side, Harry offered sarcastic messages like. "Oh I know whats wrong, the touch of Malfoy made you sick!"  
  
She was feeling worse. Ron was so bent on making her better that he escorted her to Madam Pomfrey personally. And him and Harry had to wait in the hallway, for her to be diagnosed. after a few moments of waiting, Madam Pomfrey said they could see her.  
  
Hermionie was on the bed, crying her eyes out and clutching her stomach. "Hermionie, what's wrong?" Harry asked her. "I'm.....I'm pregnant." She cried, right before collapsing in his arms.  
  
Chapter 4 He must know.(one week later) "What are you going to do now, Hermionie?" Ron asked her. "Well, the only thing I can do." She responded as she rested her hand upon her abdomen, lightly massaging it. "What's that?" Harry asked her as he sat beside her. "I'm going to tell Malfoy the truth." She said sternly. Harry and Ron looked shocked. "Why? He'll only hate you more!" Harry said directly to her face. "Yeah, Hermionie, why would you do something as stupid as that?" Ron interjected. "Because he is the rightful father and he deserves to know, it's for his own good." She said, right before standing up and walking to the library.  
  
Chapter 5 Telling the devil the news.(3 days later.) Hermionie was on her way to tell the one that she hated for so long that she was carrying his child, and was going to raise it as a single mother. (But of course, Harry and Ron would be like fathers even though they might not marry Hermionie.)  
  
THERE HE IS. she thought as he came into view in the crowded hallway. She walked up to him and remarkably he stood his ground and didn't walk off. "Malfoy, you may be the wost person in the world, but even if, I must tell you something very important." She said bravely. He looked her in the eyes and could tell that he ment business. "Alright Granger make it quck, what is it?" He sneered. "Remember the quittich party about 3 months ago?" She asked trying to get to the point. His face flushed. "Listen Granger, I'm sorry for what happened! I was drunk." He said to her. "Yeah me too, that's why I didn't remember." she said. "So, why don't you just get it over with and tell me what you want?" He asked, with a severe sneer. "I'm having your baby." She said, as direct as possible. He stopped doing everything, he dropped his books and passed out.  
  
CHAPTER 6 The first 'A'  
  
When he awoke, Malfoy saw Hermionie, Harry, and , Ron standing over his hospital bed. He took a closer look at Hermionie and realized that her pregnancy was starting to show, his child was growing safely inside of her. He was starting to get angry, she shouldn't have to go through the trials and pain of carrying his baby, it was because of him that she would experience the worst pain imaginable during childbirth. He was experiencing the first 'A', anger. "Why are you doing this Hermionie?!" He shouted.His sudden outburst frightened her, because she thought that he was still asleep. "Doing what?" She asked, unsure of his meaning. "Carrying my baby! That's what!" He shouted. "Well, you know Malfoy, that is a simple answer," Ron said. "You were the one that got her pregnant in the first place!" Draco felt as if he had been slapped hard in the face, it was all his fault that she was now expecting. "Hermionie, that's not what I mean. I want to know why your putting yourself through this, why you would actually keep my child? You could just get it over with and get an abortion." Draco said, instantly wishing that he hadn't. All of them were now thouroughly pissed at Malfoys comment. "You actually think that I would have my own child murdered by being ripped limb from limb?! Especially if it's your own child also?! What kind of a father are you? I was thinking about possibly letting you be a part of the babys life, now you'll be lucky if you get sued!" She screamed at him. "I hope you die of your 'injuries'!" She grabbed her friends and stormed away. OH NO, WHAT HAVE I DONE NOW? He thought as small tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
CHAPTER 7 The 2nd 'A' (four months later.)  
  
Hermionie had sucessfully avoided Draco sincehe suggested the murder, but now she was wondering if he really meant it. She was now 7 months pregnant and decided that if she was going to give him a part in her daughters life (she had the sonograhm photos to prove it) she would have to start now.  
  
She saw him in the hallway and walked to him.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, he turned startled, he was prepared to strike, but when he saw her, he stopped.  
  
"You? What are you sorry for? I was the one who said those horrible things about....." He started, he put his hand on her large stomach.  
  
"Her." She said as she took his hand.  
  
His eyes filled with tears. He had suddenly begun to love his daughter.  
  
"My gosh, I never thought I would know this feeling." He said.  
  
"Love? I've loved her since I knew I was pregnant." She said.  
  
"Listen, if your not still angry, I want to know if mabie I could help raise her, like a real father should." He said to her.  
  
"I'm due in about two months, I want you to help bring her into the world." She said, he nodded, then they embraced.  
  
CHAPTER 8 Here she comes! (2 months later.)  
  
It was their potions class and Snape had become something of a really wierd father figure for Hermionie since they found out she was expecting.  
  
He was teaching them protection spells, and he had to double the intensity for Hermionie because of the baby.  
  
She was writing notes and dropped her quill, she bent to pick it up, and water poured from her. she screamed.  
  
"What? What happened?" Snape asked.  
  
"My water broke!" Hermionie screamed. Harry, Ron, and Draco ran to her.  
  
"It's gonna be okay, Hermionie. Madame Pomfrey will take care of you." Ron said as he held her right hand.  
  
"No! It's too late! She's coming now!" Hermionie screamed. Snape came up behind her and held her head.  
  
Harry, Ron , and Malfoy loked at each other, they knew what they had to do.  
  
"PUSH HERMIONIE PUSH!!!!" Ron shouted.  
  
She let out an exausted grunt and tried to push harder, little by little, she made progress.  
  
A few moments later, Harry made the announcement.  
  
"She's crowning!" He shouted.  
  
Hermionie pushed as hard as she could, and Draco took over.  
  
"Push! One more!" Harry shouted.  
  
She pushed.  
  
Draco brought his little child to daylight.  
  
"Congradulations, Hermionie, we have a daughter." He said as he held his offspring in his arms.  
  
Madame Pomfrey arrived at that moment.  
  
"Oh dear me!" She shouted when she saw the newborn in her mothers arms.  
  
"Will you marry me Hermionie?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yes, I will." She smiled, they then kissed.  
  
"You'll be a good father, Harry." Draco smiled.  
  
"You will be too." Harry said.  
  
THE END!!  
  
As I promised at the beginning of the story, I will tell me how this story relates to me.  
  
My mom got pregnant with me when she was 15. She never married my father, I never knew him. 


End file.
